


Heathers One-Shot Collection

by marsbunny



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, DukeSaw - Freeform, F/F, Heathers - Freeform, One-Shots, Poly!Heathers, Useless Lesbians, betduke, betnamara, betronica, chandlamara - Freeform, chanduke - Freeform, mcduke - Freeform, mcnamawyer - Freeform, poly!heathers + veronica, reader - Freeform, this is gay, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsbunny/pseuds/marsbunny
Summary: A bunch of Heathers one-shots.





	1. Gay Panic (Veronica x Reader)

You leaned against the wall outside of Westerburg, taking in your surroundings. No one else was outside, so your only company was your mind. You liked to get away to think sometimes, letting your mind wander. Your crush on Veronica Sawyer was very present in your mind at all times. When she walked into school covered in smoke... gay panic. You loved her, but you couldn't say so.

Suddenly, there she was herself, walking outside of Westerburg and over to the wall you were leaning against. She saw you but ignored your presence, just leaning against the wall next to you and taking out a cigarette. As she smoked, you watched, taking in her features.

"Hey... are you looking at me?" Veronica asked, turning to you after taking the cigarette out of her mouth. 

"Um..." you looked away.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not judging you. I'm just... a little surprised you're staring," Veronica sighed. "I'm not much to look at."

Except she is.

"Oh, it's just, you're pretty," you smiled until you realised what you said and fake coughed. "Uh, I mean..."

"You think I'm pretty? Hm... you are too. What's your name?" 

"Oh, I'm (Y/n)." 

"Well, (Y/n), I think you've just about captured my heart."

Is that... possible? Well, not much more time to think that before Veronica's lips are against your own, and your world is at peace.


	2. A New Kind of in Love (Poly!Heathers + Veronica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Duke tries to confess to Heather Chandler, Heather McNamara, and Veronica Sawyer, and she's a useless lesbian.

"Hey, Heather..." Duke started, but couldn't finish. She didn't know how to say it. 'Hey, Heather, I'm in love with you but you can't love me back because I'm such a bitch!' 

"You're not a bitch, Heather. I love you too," McNamara responded, and then Duke facepalmed. She said that out loud? 'Well, fuck me, I'm a disgrace.'

"Oh, uh..." Duke started, but McNamara cut her off by placing her lips against Duke's.

That was easier than thought.

-

"Hey, Heather..." Duke was stuck on what to say again. How could Chandler love her? She hated her. She always tried to prove how superior she was. It was hard for Duke every day because of Chandler...

...and yet...

...here she was. "What is it, Heather, I don't have much time for you, I need to get to a party." 

"Oh, uh... I love you," Duke looked down, waiting to be slapped across the face.

But she wasn't.

"Heather... I didn't know you felt that. Even after everything I've done to you? Everything I've said?" Chandler reached out and grabbed Duke's hand. 

"Yes... I'm so dumb for it, I know."

"You're not dumb, Heather." Chandler kissed her.

That was easier than thought.

-

"Hey, Veronica..." yet again, Duke found herself not able to confess right away. How could Veronica love her? Veronica was too good for her. She probably loved that Jason guy.

"What, Heather?" Veronica looked up from her diary, smiling upon seeing Duke.

Maybe this would be easy.

"I... love you, Veronica."

"Heather, my love," Veronica chuckled, getting up, "I love you too." Duke smiled before Veronica connected their lips.

That was easier than thought.


	4. Princess (Chansaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background mcduke

"Heather, really, I think I should get going," Veronica stood up from her spot on Chandler's bed, giving a frown to the demon queen. "I think Heather is waiting for m—"

"Fuck Heather!" Chandler grabbed Veronica's hand, and Veronica gave a soft smile.

"I don't know if you mean that in more than one way, or—" Veronica cut herself off. She stared at Chandler, unamused by her dumb 'joke' (which Chandler didn't even know was a joke). "Goddamn, Heather, it's a joke."

"Veronica, the only person I want to fuck is you." Chandler said, standing up as well and kissing Veronica's cheek. 

"I... I know that, Heather. I..." Veronica's hand twirled Chandler's blonde hair, her eyes scanning over Chandler's entire body. "I should get going..." Chandler's disappointed face made Veronica scared. The last thing she'd want to do is upset Chandler, and she hoped this was just some weird joke, much like hers before. "Heather's waiting for me. I promised her, I'd arrive on time. I'm sorta late now, Heather."

"You don't have to promise shit to her, Sawyer," Chandler said, her eyes staring down at Veronica's lips. "I'm sure Heather'll understand. I'm more important to you, right?"

"Yes. You'll always be..." Veronica sighed as she noticed where Chandler was staring. "I can't bail out like that..."

"Look... I'll call Heather and tell her to go for you. Okay?" Chandler's thumb touched the side of Veronica's face. "You have more important things to do with a more important person."

"Do I?" Veronica's smug look at Chandler made the mythic bitch groan out. "Okay, okay. I'll stay here for the night, Heather."

"Of course you will, princess," Chandler finally closed the space between their lips. Veronica kissed back immediately, her hands roaming over Chandler's back, as Chandler's own hands touched Veronica's face carefully.

-

"Hey, uh... Heather?" Chandler asked into the phone. Veronica was beside her, fast asleep.

"What is it?" McNamara inquired.

"Uh... Heather had this thing... Veronica was supposed to go but she couldn't. Can you go instead?"

"Oh, Heather, uh..." McNamara looked down at Duke, who was sleeping on her chest. "I'm already there."

"Perfect. Goodnight, Heather."

"Goodnight."


End file.
